Akane Mizu
Kurono Yoru (黒野夜, Yoru Kurono) is a fictional character that belongs in the Anime and Manga series, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. She is the main character in the fanfiction story, the Red Mystery, on Fanfiction.Net. She is a weapons and taijutsu specialist that currently resides in Konohagakure. She is from the infamous clan from Kumogakure, the Yoru clan. Background Kurono is the second and youngest child of the head of the Yoru clan, Kenji Yoru and his wife, Rin. Rin died while giving birth, so Kurono never knew her mother. Her older brother, Yuzuru, took care of her when their father went on missions. When Kurono was two, her clan was massacred, the Raikage fearing that they would overthrow the government. Her family survived and fearing for their lives, they moved to Amegakure. For the next five years, Kurono was trained in her clan's techniques by her father. Because of her position as the next heiress, Kenji had high expectations for Kurono and subjected her to grueling training. However, Kurono's slow progress and frailty disheartened her father until eventually, he deemed her as a failure. Instead, her father chose to focus and develop Kurono's older brother, Yuzuru, who proved much more promising than Kurono, making him the new heir. Kurono's strained relationship with her father caused her to go under a deep depression. It also didn't help when kids didn't want to play with her. They commented on how weird she was due to her features and excluded her from playing with them. She then developed an inferiority complex and kept her emotions to herself. The bullying got severe when the kids started beating her up, saying that she would never amount to anything and is useless. During her depression, Kurono went for her usual walks around the city and found two Butterfly Knives in the middle of an alleyway. Taking an interest in them, Kurono taught herself on how to use them. With her clan's techniques, she trained herself to use them in close combat. This then began her good aptitude to taijutsu and weaponry. She used this as to get recognition from her father and older sibling. When she turned seven, she decided to show her father how much she had improved. Kurono and Yuzuru were pinned against each other, but she still lost. Her father commented that she will never amount to anything and will always be a failure. Later that night, feeling that she was a burden, Kurono ran away. She then spent the next five months on the road, begging and stealing just to survive. In October, she wondered into the Forest of Death where she jumped from a tree and fell on her head. Slowly losing conscious and a lot of blood, Kurono continued moving forward. Arriving at the training grounds, she passed out and lost her memory. Personality Kurono is seen as an innocent girl. She is very shy around strangers and tends to cower behind Naruto whenever approached by one. However, when around Naruto and Hinata, she is louder and more easy going. She really doesn't care what she does, causing her to make some bad desicions in the future. But overall, she is nice, caring, and loyal to her friends, willing to die for them. Like Hinata, she has low self esteem, probably the reason why Kurono doesn't care about anything that happens to her. She is very sentimental. She is emotionally attached to her electric and bass guitar, Shadows and Jinx (rabid Avenged Sevenfold and Black Veil Brides fan) that her instructor, Renji, gave to her. Even though she's quiet, she's known to be very violent and aggressive. When Kakashi compared her skills to Sasuke's, Kurono went into a fit of rage and almost stabbed her sensei. She can easily get offended and tends to flip out when pushed past her limit. Appearance Kurono is a tall, dark-skinned woman of slender build with black mid length hair that has red fringes. She has the customary red eyes of her clan and the Yoru clan birthmark; a blood red tear drop on her left cheek. She is usually seen with a happy, outgoing expression on her face until the middle of Part II, where she loses her confidence and self esteem. She then gains a bored, almost impassive look for the rest of the series. In Part I, her hair reached to her mid-back, a long bang that covers her entire right eye. This changed in Part II during her training with Yuzuru, where she cut it to medium length, but still kept her bang. In Part I, her attire is a navy blue muscle shirt with the sleeves and sides cut off, the Leaf symbol in the center of the shirt, a red bra underneath, red elbow protectors, a red and black miniskirt with the sides cut, fishnets on her legs, and blue shoes. Her headband is dyed red and it's tied around her neck. Her fingernails and toenails are painted red as well. Even though it isn't shown in the picture, her Butterfly Knives were attached to her calfs in the story. In the last stage of the Chunin Exams and the remainder of the series, Kurono wore a short sleeved red shirt that exposed her bare stomach, black skirt with the sides cut off, her fishnets and elbow protectors gone, black plated sleeveless gloves, and knee length black boots. In Part II, Kurono has grown into a very attractive woman. She has a well toned body and is slim and muscular yet curvaceous. Her new attire has an Indian-style look with her most common look being tight black pants with a striped black and red shirt that leaves her arms and midriff bare. Her headband is now tied around her forehead and she wears a golden locket around her neck, a picture of her and Yuzuru in it. She has red plated sleeveless gloves, red elbow protectors, and black shoes. During the Fourth World War, Kurono was trapped in her own mind, so she wore an ankle length, white strapless gown. During her childhood up until after the Forbidden Scroll, Kurono wore a long sleeved red and black shirt with black cargo pants and black shoes. Abilities During Kurono's formative years, she was taught basic C-class level Water Release ninjutsu. She was a diligent student with good grades, always getting eighty percent out of one hundred in the exams, not a mediocre pupil. At the start of the series, Kurono's abilities were on par with her teammates, Sasuke and Naruto. While a weapons specialist, Kurono is also well versed in unarmed melee combat. She is one of the fastest kunoichi in her age group, on par with Tenten. She trains with Rock Lee from time to time, so she is very well versed in taijutsu. She also knows how to dispell genjutsu and despite her limited skill, she is able to resist being put to sleep by Itachi Uchiha, a genjutsu master. Mikono The Mikono is the kekkei genkai shared by very few members of the Miyako clan. Only one out of every generation can be born with it. It allows the user to have a higher control of water as well as to control blood. However, the Miyako clan members consider it to be a curse due to the user going insane after using it for a year or two. Part I Kurono first activated her kekkei genkai when her second personality was unleashed and killed her tormentors. She didn't really use it again until the Land of the Waves Arc, where the Red Death surfaced once again and killed the mercenaries. Out of chakra, she passed out and awaken three days later. Then, it is seen in again during the second part of the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death, where she was separated from Team 7 and had to face off against dozens of Otogakure genin. Running out of chakra, she used her kekkei genkai to kill them off. Feeling disgusted by the fact that she enjoyed it, Kurono promised herself to not overuse it and use it only for emergencies. Taijutsu Her most used combat, Kurono's Taijutsu was very high even before the series began. She is exceeds above average Genin abilities, even better than Sasuke. Kakashi commented than she could be better than Sasuke, which pissed her off to the point of almost stabbing him. Kurono's reactions and instincts are very high for her age. She was amongst the first, along with Sasuke, to react against the Demon Brothers during the Land of Waves mission. She also reacted quickly on how Kabuto had information on his fellow competitors and punched him before he could say anything else. With training and dancing, Kurono has shown a high level stamina and endurance, something every Miyako clan member has. She can run up to like four miles in under twenty minutes. During the fight with Zabuza, she was barely able to take his Water Dragon Jutsu. During the Five Kage Summit, she was still standing after Naruto impaled her with his Rasengan. Her raw strength has also became noticeably greater, as she was able to break boulders with her bare fists in Part II. About two months before the actual Chunin Exams, Kurono was under the tutelage of Rock Lee and Mighty Guy. She would face against either one of them in the training session and would have to fight them off until one got tired. Once the Chunin Exams started, she could basically match up with Lee's speed and combat skills with the extra weights on him. With her fight against Takashi Sawashiro (another OC) in the preliminary rounds, she was able to land a deadly blow on him in the blink of an eye. Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Since early childhood, Kurono has displayed great skills and use of her various ninja tools, which has grown and diversed overtime. She trained herself with her Butterfly Knives. When she entered the Hidden Leaf Village, Kurono has trained herself not to only catch weapons, but to deflect weapons coming downward. Her level with both trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during their first bell test, stating that she could be better than Sasuke. The only person that can beat her in Bukijutsu is Tenten. Kenjutsu During her time with Yuzuru, Kurono was trained in kenjutsu, and became an expert swordsman. She received a chokuto, but claimed it wasn't to her liking. She became very interested in hook swords and that became her main weapon throughout Part II. With these kenjutsu skills, she was able to incapacitate hundreds of missing nin. Kurono's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed and precision behind them, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. Kurono is also able to adapt her swordsmanship with equal proficiency to her makeshift Wind blade. Nature Transformation As a member of the Miyako clan, Kurono has great proficiency in Water Release nature manipulation. Although mastering it at a late age, she mastered Water Release: Wild Water Wave. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, Genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. After learning that Kurono also has Wind Release, she went to Asuma Sarotobi for help while under the tutelage of Mighty Guy. When tutoring her about wind nature chakra, Asuma explained that enhanced with it by someone with an affinity for Wind Release, her Butterfly Knives can possess enough striking power to pierce through rock. A month before the final part of the Chunin Exams, Kurono began to experiment with Ice Release as she looked up different jutsus for it. In the last stage of the Chunin Exams, Kurono is very fluent with it, coming up with her own jutsus. Her most effective jutsu is Freezing Teleport Jutsu where she can turn her entire body into ice, fall to the ground, and reappear behind her opponent. Ku Stats Part I -Under Construction- Part II -Under Construction- Trivia * 'Kurono' means "dark" while her clan's name means "night." * Kurono's hobbies are training, listening to music, playing her guitars, trying new sweets, writing, drawing, and dancing. * Kurono's wishes is to fight against Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga and Kabuto Yakushi. * Kurono's favorite foods are anything sweet and bananas while her least favorite is anything bitter and raw meat. * She was born with very flexible joints and is a contortionist. This ability is useful because it helps her dodge attacks. * She is very good at gymnastics. * Even though she hated Sasuke in the beginning, she nows sees him as like a best friend due to having things in common, such as their love for heavy metal and rock music. * Her most favorite saying is "I love pastries! Hear me fucking roar!" * Kurono has many catchphrases depending on her mood. Her most famous one is "I'm tired of all this fucking bullshit! Believe it or not, I will become the next feared kunoichi around the world and nothing you can do or say will stop me!" Quotes *(To Naruto) "Well, I guess it's obvious that you care more about yourself than you care about me. So yes Naruto, I will go home. But, I will most certainly not mope around and cry about how I should've became a ninja like you, the annoying, dumb blonde, ADHD knucklehead!" *(To Sakura) "What do you see in that Uchiha bastard? Yes, I can agree that he is very handsome and all that, but he has the personality of an A-class asshole. I just don't see what all the fangirls like about him!" *(To Sasuke) "It's true I guess. Due to my amnesia, I really have no idea who my parents are or what my entire background is. I don't know whether they're alive or not, and if they are, do they even give a shit about me? Probably not since it's been twelve years and haven't even tried looking for me..." *(To Sasuke) "Do you ever wonder why instead of letting all of my fury out, I just go and play my electric guitar? It's because music is a great outlet for your emotions. Instead of being all moody and the emo bastard that you are, how about I teach you how to play and learn how to love the rock and heavy metal music like I do? It's better than being sad and angry all the time..." *(To Naruto) "You know what time it is?...It's CINNAMON BUN TIME!" *(To Naruto) "I think I finally understand...about Sasuke's pain. He had a family, a somewhat loving family with a father that compared him to his older brother. I understand the pain and numbness that he felt when he lost it all that one night, thanks to Itachi. I can finally understand now...how it feels to have something and just lose it like that." *(To The Red Death) "You may give me strength, but I will never rely on you during missions. I can handle things myself and I don't need your help." Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kumogakure Category:Kekkei Genkai